


down this road, where all our colors run together

by randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Character study (sort of), Friendship, Friendship between all the characters are precious and should be protected, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, POV Outsider, Post-Canon, Romance from Other's Perspective, Translation Available
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 11:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19197973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13
Summary: Saat itulah, Anathema menyadari: Crowley dan Aziraphale tidak memiliki aura.[untuk#ResumeTheDraftkategori ekstra.]





	down this road, where all our colors run together

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [down this road, where all our colors run together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19458424) by [randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13)



> **disclaimer & note:**
> 
>   * Good Omens merupakan novel karya Terry Pratchett dan Neil Gailman, diadaptasi menjadi serial TV oleh BBC dan Amazon Prime serta disutradarai oleh Douglas MacKinnon.
> 
>   * Judul fanfiksi ini diambil dari lirik lagu Cinderblock Garden yang dipopulerkan oleh All Time Low & merupakan bagian dari album Future Hearts (2015); ditulis oleh Alexander William Gaskarth, David Hodges, dan Cameron Walker.
> 
>   * Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>   * Fanfiksi ini diikutsertakan sebagai entri dalam challenge **#ResumeTheDraft** kategori ekstra.
> 
> 


 

 

 

 

 

 

**i.**

Ada beberapa hal yang memang tidak bisa kau hindari bahkan setelah kau berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menghindarinya. Salah satu dari hal itu adalah menjadi cenayang. Oke, Anathema tidak pernah mengidentifikasi dirinya sebagai cenayang atau medium atau semacamnya. Itu lebih ke area kerja Madam Tracy. Anathema akan dengan senang hati menyebut dirinya okultis atau bahkan penyihir, tapi bukan cenayang.

Menurut pendapatnya, cenayang tidak bisa dipercaya. Tentu saja ia tidak akan mengatakan hal ini di hadapan Madam Tracy. Ia bisa tersinggung. Anathema hanya, kau tahu, sulit mempercayai mereka. Meskipun jika dipikir lagi, rasanya munafik untuk tidak mempercayai cenayang tetapi menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya untuk memahami lebih dari 4000 ramalan Agnes dari berabad-abad yang lalu.

Anathema dan Newton sudah membakar habis semua peninggalan-peninggalan Agnes itu, tapi coba saja menghabiskan 20 tahun hidupmu untuk memberi catatan dan mengartikan apa makna ramalan nenek moyangmu yang jumlahnya ribuan, beberapa pasti ada yang tertinggal di ingatanmu.

Inilah yang tengah dialami Anathema, di siang hari yang cerah dan tidak berawan–menurut ahli cuaca.

"Kau memikirkan ramalan lagi?" Suara Newton membuatnya tersentak. Newton mengerutkan kening. "Apa kau tidak bisa, entahlah, menyihirnya agar tidak mengganggumu lagi? Kau sudah melamun selama sepuluh menit penuh."

Anathema tahu maksud Newton baik, tapi toh ia tidak tahan untuk mendengus. "Aku tidak memiliki kemampuan itu, bodoh."

Newton mengangkat bahu. "Hanya menyarankan." Ia meletakkan setumpuk koran di meja, lalu mengambil tempat di samping Anathema. "Ramalan apa kali ini?"

Salah satu aturan keluarga Device yang paling tua adalah jangan pernah membicarakan rahasia keluarga (dalam hal ini, buku Ramalan Baik dan Akurat dari Agnes Nutter) kepada orang awam. Tapi, karena sudah cukup lama sejak mereka berdua membakar dokumen lanjutan dari ramalan Agnes, Anathema tidak tahu kenapa ia tidak boleh membicarakan hal ini pada Newton.

"Ramalan 1129," katanya. " _Anak Adam akan mengutusmu untuk mengarungi perjalanan melewati empat penjuru mata angin, demi mengantarkan undangan kepada sang angsa dan gagak. Kau akan melihat kebenaran direntangkan oleh sayap-sayap melintasi birunya langit dan hijaunya hutan. Belajarlah dari mereka."_

"Kau diperintahkan untuk menemui bebek?"

Kadang-kadang, Newton bisa terdengar sangat idiot. Anathema menghela napas. "Bukan bebek, tapi angsa dan gagak."

"Untuk melakukan apa? Memberi mereka potongan roti?"

"Aku diminta mempelajari kebenaran yang direntangkan oleh sayap-sayap."

"Ramalan itu terdengar tidak masuk akal."

Anathema memutar bola mata. "Sudah kubilang, kau tidak akan–"

Saat itulah bel berbunyi.

Entah bagaimana, detik itu juga Anathema tahu.

 

**ii.**

Adam Young berdiri di teras rumahnya dan tengah nyengir lebar. Di kakinya, anjingnya yang bernama, _well..._ Anjing, berputar-putar mengejar ekor dengan antusias (yang berpotensi membuat Adam tersandung jika anak laki-laki itu bergerak satu inci saja).

"Oh, hai, Adam," sapa Anathema. "Kejutan yang menyenangkan. Tidak mengira kau akan datang berkunjung."

Cengiran Adam menghilang sedikit. "Kau tidak memprediksi kedatanganku?"

Anathema mendengar kekecewaan di suara Adam, seolah Anathema sudah mengetahui dirinya akan datang adalah hal yang paling penting di dunia. _Dasar_ _anak-anak–sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan memahami mereka_ , pikirnya.

"Oh! Tentu saja, aku melihatmu." Anathema tersenyum lebar. "Aku hanya berpura-pura," lalu dengan kerlingan konspirasional ia berbisik, "mencoba membaur dengan orang biasa. Kau tahu, penyihir harus bisa melakukan hal itu."

Adam mengangguk. "Bisa dimengerti."

Anathema meluruskan postur tubuhnya sembari tersenyum, mempersilakan Adam masuk ke rumah, tapi anak laki-laki itu menggeleng.

"Tidak perlu. Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan undangan." Adam mengangsurkan tiga amplop berwarna biru. "Aku berulangtahun yang keduabelas, Minggu depan. Aku ingin kalian datang, kau dan Newton."

"Kenapa undangannya tiga?" Anathema menerima amplop yang disodorkan.

"Oh, aku merapel namamu dan nama Newton di satu undangan," kata Adam sambil melambaikan amplop yang bertuliskan _Penyihir_ _Anathema dan Loper Koran Newton, di Jasmine Cottage_. "Yang dua untuk orang lain, aku harap kau sebagai penyihir dan Newton sebagai loper koran, bisa mengantarkannya."

Tidak ada yang menyebut Newton sebagai loper koran, selain Adam. "Memangnya untuk siapa, undangan-undangan yang lain?"

Adam membalik amplop kedua agar tulisan di permukaannya terbaca. _Tuan Tentara dan Madam Peramal, di suatu tempat._ "Ini untuk Tuan Tentara dan Madam Peramal. Kau tahu, aku tidak pernah berteman dengan tentara dan peramal sebelumnya. Pasti hebat jika mereka bisa datang. Tapi aku tidak tahu rumah mereka di mana, makanya aku menitip undangan ini padamu."

Tuan Tentara dan Madam Peramal yang dimaksud adalah Tuan Shadwell dan Madam Tracy. Newton tahu di mana mereka tinggal.

"Yang satunya?"

Anathema membaca, _Tuan Malaikat dan Tuan Bukan-Malaikat, di Soho._

"Aku tidak pernah ke Soho, aku bisa tersesat." Adam membantu menambahkan.

Pasangan makhluk supranatural yang membantu mereka menghindari Kiamat rupanya cukup penting bagi Adam, hingga mereka mendapat undangan pesta ulang tahunnya.

"Aku bisa mengantarkannya." Mulut Anathema sudah mengiyakan sebelum akal sehatnya berpikir panjang.

Adam tersenyum lebar. "Bagus! Aku tidak sabar! Ibu selalu bilang aku terlalu kecil untuk berkenalan dengan orang dewasa, tapi kurasa ungkapan _umur hanyalah angka_ itu benar 'kan? Lagipula kalian orang-orang baik, aku yakin Ibu dan Ayah akan menyukai kehadiran kalian."

Anathema membuka mulut hendak membantah, tapi Adam sudah melambaikan tangan dan setengah berlari ke pagar depan. "Dah, Anathema! Ayo, Anjing, kita balapan sampai ke rumah Brian!"

 

Lima menit kemudian, Newton menyentuh bahunya dan bertanya apa yang dilakukan Anathema, membatu di ambang pintu. Namun, Anathema hanya tersenyum. "Kita harus mengantar undangan."

 

**iii.**

Soho tidak pernah tidak sibuk. Semua orang mengetahui hal ini, kecuali orang-orang yang tidak pernah ke Soho sebelumnya. Untuk mereka, mengunjungi area Soho mungkin pengalaman tersendiri. Menikmati atau mungkin juga tidak menikmati –pilih saja sendiri– deretan beragam toko yang menghiasi jalanan di sana. Mustahil berjalan di area ini tanpa bertemu manusia lain. Mereka ada di mana-mana. Di toko roti bagel, di toko pakaian, di salon kecantikan, di tukang cukur, dan juga, di toko buku.

Toko buku _A.Z. Fell & Co _ terletak di sudut persimpangan yang mempertemukan jalan dari empat arah yang berbeda. _Empat arah mata angin_ , sesuai ramalan Agnes. Anathema berdiri sejenak mengagumi arsitektur bangunan ini, sebelum menarik napas dan melangkah masuk.

Toko buku Aziraphale bahkan terlihat lebih antik di dalamnya. Lautan buku tak terbatas. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang ada di sini. Seorang kakek membuka halaman buku tebal berwarna hitam yang tidak bisa dilihat sampulnya oleh Anathema. Sesuatu yang berakhiran dengan _-tis_ dan diam-diam Anathema menyilangkan jemari berharap yang dibaca hanyalah buku tentang penyakit paru-paru bukan tentang sihir atau cara membuat dunia kiamat (lagi).

Ia juga melihat seorang wanita paruh baya berdiri dengan majalah di sisi yang lain (memegang semacam majalah kecantikan tapi dari abad 19), seorang pria berjanggut dan kelihatannya menyeramkan (sedang serius mengerutkan kening, memahami isi _Perawatan Tanaman dari Zaman Yunani Kuno: Yang Terbaik!_ ), dan seorang anak perempuan bermain di tumpukan buku _Alfabet untuk Perompak_.

Tapi, ia tidak melihat Aziraphale.

Anathema berdehem. "Um, permisi, aku mencari Tuan Fell?"

Ada suara berisik dari area belakang toko buku, dan Aziraphale berteriak, _'Oh, aku datang!'_ disusul dengan gerutuan tidak jelas dan suara barang terjatuh.

Tidak sampai semenit, Aziraphale berdiri, kehabisan napas di hadapan Anathema. Setelannya mengkerut di sana-sini dan rambutnya lebih berantakan dari rambut yang diterjang angin tornado. Ada sesuatu yang terasa seperti tengah bergidik, tapi Anathema tidak tahu apa itu.

Aziraphale merona saat Anathema hanya menatapnya tanpa mampu mengatakan apa-apa.

"Kejutan yang menyenangkan, Nona Device," sapanya, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Anathema dari penampilannya yang jauh dari rapi. "Dalam rangka apa, kau mengunjungi toko bukuku? Mencari buku ramalan? Aku khawatir, aku tidak memiliki kopian dari edisi ketiga Trawlney. Yang terakhir terjual minggu lalu dan–"

"Tuan Fell, aku tidak bermaksud membeli buku." Anathema menghentikan racauan Aziraphale. "Aku kemari untuk mengantarkan undangan."

"Ah." Aziraphale tersenyum, lalu wajahnya berubah menjadi sedikit bingung. "Oh, undangan untuk apa? Dari siapa?"

"Adam Young, anak laki-laki dari Tadfield?" Anathema menahan diri untuk tidak menambahkan _'yang nyaris menyebabkan kiamat, tapi sekarang sudah jadi anak laki-laki biasa?'_ dan hanya tersenyum, saat mengangsurkan amplop. "Minggu depan adalah ulang tahunnya yang keduabelas. Dia berharap kau dan suamimu bisa hadir."

Aziraphale membulatkan mata. Tapi sebelum dirinya sempat mengatakan sesuatu, ada suara lain menginterupsi.

"Pesta ulang tahun! Sudah lama sejak yang terakhir kali, eh, Aziraphale?"

Sosok laki-laki tinggi dengan kacamata hitam dan rambut merah menyala berdiri di sisi Aziraphale. Setelan hitamnya membuat ia bisa berbaur dengan kegelapan dengan baik. Ada sesuatu yang terasa menguar dari dirinya, dan Anathema terkejut saat menyadari intensitasnya yang sangat rendah, seolah kehadiran Aziraphale mengimbangi kehadiran laki-laki berkacamata hitam ini.

"Si Gadis Buku!" Anathema mengerjap. Laki-laki itu tersenyum miring. "Iblis paruh-waktu, Crowley."

 _Iblis paruh-waktu._ Mata Anathema membulat. Mereka bukan Tuan Malaikat dan Tuan Bukan-Malaikat, mereka adalah _Tuan Malaikat dan Tuan Iblis._

Aziraphale menyikut Crowley, sembari mendesis. "Sudah kubilang, namanya Nona Device."

"Anathema, saja," kata Anathema, mengoreksi secara otomatis.

"Oh ya, baiklah. Halo, Nona Anathema Saja." Crowley menggoda. Kedengarannya mustahil, tapi Anathema yakin Crowley mengedip dari balik kacamata hitamnya. Ia bergidik, membuat Crowley tersenyum puas seolah memang itu reaksi yang diharapkannya.

Aziraphale hanya memutar bola mata. Lalu, ia maju dan menangkupkan tangannya di atas tangan Anathema. "Kami akan dengan senang hati menghadiri pesta ulang tahun Adam."

Lalu ia berbisik, "apa Adam suka trik sulap?"

Di belakang, Crowley mengerang. _"Yang benar saja, Aziraphale? Jangan lagi!"_

 

**iv.**

Mengatakan bahwa Deidre Young merasa sangat berterimakasih kepada Anathema dan Newton yang datang karena ingin membantu, bukanlah sesuatu yang dilebih-lebihkan. Kelegaan langsung mewarnai wajahnya, dan ia dengan bersemangat langsung menggiring Anathema ke dapur. Newton hanya nyengir melihat ekspresi sang kekasih, namun bergegas menawarkan bantuan kepada suami Deidre yang tengah berusaha mendirikan payung besar untuk menaungi meja saji saat Anathema balas mendelik padanya.

Ulang tahun Adam kali ini lebih istimewa dari ulang tahun yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Deidre bercerita, bahwa Adam berkelakuan sangat baik akhir-akhir ini. Ia mendapatkan nilai bagus di sekolah, tetangga tidak mengeluh dikerjai Adam dan kawan-kawannya lagi, bahkan tetangga mereka yang paling rewel soal kelakuan Adam, R.P. Tyler berkunjung minggu lalu untuk memberikan sekeranjang apel _'yang akhirnya bisa dipanen sejak Adam tidak lagi mengusik pohonnya lagi'_. Singkatnya, demi ketenangan yang sama di tahun mendatang, Deidre dan Arthur tidak akan keberatan untuk dibuat repot mengadakan pesta ulang tahun istimewa yang hanya dirayakan setahun sekali.

"Dan Hallowe'en." Deidre menambahkan, saat mengeluarkan dua loyang pie dari oven. "Entah kostum apa yang akan diminta Adam, tapi jika itu bisa membuatnya berkelakuan baik, akan kami kabulkan."

Anathema mengangguk. Ia selalu berpikir selalu ada bibit kebaikan di dalam diri Adam. Melihat Deidre yang dengan sepenuh hati menyiapkan pesta ini, ia yakin wanita itupun berkeyakinan sama.

Mendekati waktu minum teh, semua makanan dan minuman sudah tersaji. Arthur Young memasang pinata berbentuk kuda di halaman. Anjing berputar-putar dan menggonggong di bawahnya. Adam dan kawan-kawan baru saja pulang dari bermain, dan Deidre lega karena pakaian mereka tampak bersih. Noda lumpur atau entah apapun yang dimainkan anak sekarang, tentu akan membuat suasana sedikit tidak nyaman.

Karena selain kawan akrab Adam, Newton, dan Anathema, hanya ada empat orang lain yang diundang–agaknya berlebihan untuk mengatakan bahwa tamu-tamu mulai berdatangan. Meskipun yah secara teknis, mereka lebih dari satu dan mereka memang baru saja menjejakkan kaki di rumah keluarga Young. Madam Tracy dan Tuan Shadwell datang lebih awal.

Anathema mendapati dirinya lega, keduanya berpakaian biasa dan sangat normal. Madam Tracy membawakan kaserol hati sebagai hidangan tambahan untuk Deidre, sementara Tuan Shadwell memberikan boks besar kepada si bocah yang berulangtahun. Adam tampak sangat gembira, dan Arthur sudah terlihat khawatir saja dengan hadiah yang mungkin diterima anaknya.

Aziraphale dan Crowley datang tidak lama kemudian. Anathema tidak melihat topi pesulap atau sesuatu yang nampak berbeda dari penampilan Aziraphale, sehingga dia mengasumsikan Crowley berhasil membujuknya untuk tidak melakukan apapun.

Begitu sosok mereka tertangkap oleh Adam, anak laki-laki itu segera berlari dan lari ke arah keduanya. Adam langsung memeluk Aziraphale, membuat sang malaikat terkejut. Namun hal itu tidak ada tandingannya dengan ekspresi Crowley saat Adam ganti memeluk dirinya. Senyum di sudut bibir Crowley saat melihat Aziraphale, berganti dengan mulut ternganga saat Adam melingkarkan tangan di pinggangnya.

"Aku senang kalian bisa datang!" Adam tersenyum lebar lalu bergegas menarik tangan keduanya. "Ayo, kalian harus lihat pinataku! Besar! Tidak hanya penuh permen dan coklat, tetapi kata Ibu juga ada mainannya!"

Antusiasme Adam yang memang gampang menular, sangat mempengaruhi suasana. Ia mendapati dirinya berdiri lebih dekat ke arah Newton, dan meraih tangan laki-laki itu. Newton mengangkat alis namun balas mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Ayo kita lihat Adam memecahkan pinata."

 

**v.**

Anathema menyadari motif sebenarnya dari kelakuan baik Adam ketika anak itu mendekati Aziraphale dan Crowley saat semua orang sedang sibuk menikmati hidangan dan mengobrol. Yah, bukan hanya Adam saja, tapi seluruh anggota geng 'Mereka'–Pepper, Wensleydale, dan Brian. Arthur, Tuan Shadwell, dan Newton sedang terlibat percakapan mengenai sesuatu tentang elektronik, sementara Deidre dan Madam Tracy tampak bersemangat mendiskusikan resep keluarga. Anathema duduk cukup dekat dengan Aziraphale dan Crowley sehingga ia tidak tahan untuk mencuri dengar.

"Kukira itu tidak diizinkan!" Brian berseru, membuat Pepper mengetuk kepalanya dengan pelan sambil mendesis, _'Kecilkan suaramu!'_

Aziraphale menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak juga. Hanya karena tidak ada yang melakukannya sebelum kami bukan berarti hal itu dilarang." Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Crowley dengan ekspresi khawatir. "Iya, 'kan?"

Crowley menyeringai. "Esensi Tuhan adalah soal mencintai, kurasa apa yang terjadi di antara kita, tidak berlawanan dengan kehendak-Nya."

Aziraphale tersenyum lembut. Anathema harus berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak berteriak, ' _Aw! Manis sekali!',_ Wensleydalemendahuluinya. "Kalian tampak, um, apa itu istilahnya–"

"–serasi?" Brian menyahut. Aziraphale masih tersenyum.

"–mesra?" kata Adam.

Wensleydale menjentikkan jari. "Betul! Mesra!" Brian merengut, karena saran kata-nya tidak dipilih. Wensleydale melihat ekspresinya lalu segera menambahkan. "Dan juga sangat serasi!"

Pepper mendengus, jelas menganggap remeh opini sahabatnya. Anathema khawatir gadis itu akan menyuarakan pendapat yang berkebalikan, saat Pepper mulai berbicara. "Aku malah berpikir mereka saling melengkapi. Kau tahu, hitam dan putih, baik dan buruk, benar dan salah? Segala hal tentang diri kalian adalah kebalikan, tapi kalian menemukan titik temu untuk bisa bersama. Kedengarannya seperti cinta sejati."

Sekarang, Aziraphale terlihat sangat tersentuh hingga ia nyaris menangis. Anathema tidak bisa melihat mata Crowley tapi ia melihat sang iblis menarik napas seolah ia memang sama terpengaruhnya.

"Oh, _dear_ , itu sangat indah." Pepper tersenyum bangga.

"Kuakui, kau gadis yang cerdas, Pepper," tambah Crowley membuat gadis itu tersipu. Dari tempatnya duduk, Anathema bisa melihat Crowley mengeratkan rangkulan tangannya di bahu Aziraphale. Dan saat itulah ia menyadari.

Crowley dan Aziraphale tidak memiliki aura.

Kau tahu, setiap manusia memiliki pancaran warna di sekeliling mereka yang menggambarkan suasana hati dan karakteristik orang yang bersangkutan. Perlu konsentrasi yang luar biasa, agar Anathema bisa melewati tirai fana dan melihat aura seseorang. Perlu usaha yang lebih besar lagi untuk menyadari bahwa Adam bukannya tidak memiliki aura. Aura Adam ada di mana-mana, melingkupi Tadfield bagai membran warna yang berdenyut.

Anathema memfokuskan penglihatannya. Ia tahu Aziraphale dan Crowley bukanlah manusia, dan ia sendiri tidak yakin apakah makhluk supranatural memiliki aura, tapi jika Empat Pengendara Kuda untuk Kiamat bisa terlihat olehnya–tentu ada sesuatu 'kan?

Tidak sia-sia.

Aziraphale dan Crowley tidak memiliki aura yang melingkupi seluruh tubuh mereka seperti pada manusia biasa. Keduanya juga tidak memancarkan aura yang menyerap energi di sekitar seperti Empat Pengendara Kuda.

Aura Aziraphale dan Crowley berbentuk sayap.

Elegan, berdenyut di punggung masing-masing. Aura Aziraphale dalam gradasi hijau, sementara aura Crowley dalam gradasi biru. Anathema terkesiap pelan, saat melihat sayap mereka saling merangkul–seolah saling melindungi, saling menjaga. Dan saat sayap mereka melakukan kontak itu, aura mereka saling mempengaruhi. Ada sepercik biru menyatu di gradasi hijau, dan sebaliknya.

Anathema begitu terkesima, ia tidak menyadari Adam memanggil namanya. Ia mengerjap, "Ya?"

"Anathema, kau seperti habis melihat hantu," komentar Wensleydale. Brian membulatkan mata, langsung bersemangat.

"Yang benar? Di mana? Aku sudah bilang rumah ini angker, tapi Adam tidak mau percaya."

Adam mendengus. "Rumahku tidak angker, jika angker Anjing pasti tahu."

"Kau sadar kalau anjingmu cuma anjing biasa 'kan?" Pepper menyahut, membuat Adam berseru _'hei, Anjing hebat, kau tahu!'_ tapi gadis itu tetap melanjutkan. "Dan hantu itu tidak ada."

"Kau percaya hantu saat Hallowe'en!" Brian membantah.

Pepper memutar bola mata. "Itu karena aku masih mau permen dan coklat, jadinya aku _pura-pura_ percaya."

Wensleydale menggelengkan kepala, seakan ia lelah dengan adu mulut teman-temannya. "Pepper, jika kau tidak takut hantu harusnya kau tidak berteriak saat kita masuk rumah hantu di karnaval waktu itu–"

"Aku tidak berteriak, aku cuma terkejut!"

Pandangan Anathema beralih dari perdebatan geng 'Mereka' dan mendarat pada sepasang makhluk supranatural yang tengah balik menatapnya. Keduanya tersenyum. Sayap aura mereka saling merangkul lebih lekat lagi.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lihat, Anathema?" Wensleydale bertanya lagi.

"Ah, ya." Anathema tersenyum, lalu mencondongkan tubuh seolah hendak berbagi rahasia. Geng 'Mereka' langsung merapatkan diri tidak mau ketinggalan informasi.

"Aku melihat cinta."

Aziraphale dan–meskipun sepertinya mustahil–Crowley, tersipu mendengar itu.

 

**epiphany.**

_Semua Bermuara pada Aura_ karya Matilda Goschbért memang bukan buku langka, tapi toh Anathema kesal juga saat dirinya tidak bisa menemukan buku itu. Menjadi okultis garis miring penyihir, tidak membuat Anathema memperlakukan buku dengan berbeda. Seperti kutu buku kebanyakan, ia menyayangi buku-bukunya–tidak peduli seberapa sering buku yang bersangkutan sudah dihapal di luar kepala. Membaca adalah kesenangan, bukan kewajiban. Menghapal isinya tidak menghilangkan kesenangan itu.

Makanya di sinilah ia, berdiri di depan toko buku _A.Z. Fell & Co _berharap ada keajaiban dan Aziraphale menyimpan satu kopian _Semua Bermuara pada Aura._

Hanya saja, ada satu masalah.

Ada tanda "Tutup" tergantung di kaca pintu. Di bawahnya, ada penjelasan singkat kapan toko buka dan tutup, Anathema meliriknya sekilas dan kecewa karena ia datang di waktu yang salah.

Ia baru saja berbalik untuk melangkah pulang, saat ada seseorang menyentuh lengannya.

"Nona Anathema!"

Aziraphale dan Crowley berdiri berdampingan, membawa gelas kopi di tangan masing-masing.

"Oh, maafkan aku. Aku ingin mencari buku, tapi kurasa aku harus datang lain waktu."

"Alasan macam apa itu," kata Crowley. Ia menyodorkan gelas kopinya pada Aziraphale. "Masuklah dulu dan layani Nona Buku. Biar aku yang beli wafel untuk sarapan."

"Crowley," mulai Aziraphale. Crowley mengibaskan tangan.

"Jangan khawatir, aku juga akan mentraktir Anathema juga," tambahnya.

Anathema terkejut. "Oh, itu tidak perlu! Sudah cukup aku mengganggu–"

Crowley berdecak. "Terima saja. Aziraphale akan mengajakmu berdiskusi soal buku dan tahu-tahu perutmu keroncongan."

Aziraphale tampak terpesona. Crowley entah tidak menyadari atau memang sudah terbiasa, hanya mengecup dahi Aziraphale, berbisik ' _Aku akan segera kembali'_ lalu melambaikan tangan pada Anathema, dan menyeberang jalan.

Di antara semua itu, Anathema tidak luput memperhatikan sayap aura mereka seolah berusaha saling meraih, seakan perpisahan mereka–tidak peduli seberapa singkatnya–begitu mempengaruhi, hingga membuat aura mereka saling memanggil kehadiran satu sama lain.

"Aku selalu ingin tahu," kata Aziraphale, mengayunkan pelan tangannya yang memegang gelas kopi, dan terdengar suara 'klik' tanda pintu tak lagi terkunci. "buku apa yang kau baca, Nona Anathema?"

Anathema mendahului Aziraphale dan membukakan pintu, melihat kedua tangan pria di sampingnya membawa gelas kopi. "Ah, buku-buku biasa. Garis tangan, fenomena astrologi, ramalan–" Anathema tertawa gugup, memikirkan buku yang sudah ia bakar bersama ramalan-ramalan Agnes yang lain. "–dan, ah! Buku tentang aura. Sebenarnya aku kehilangan buku aura-ku kemarin dan aku berharap bisa mencari gantinya."

"Miranda, Amelia, atau Matilda?"

"Matilda. Edisi keempat."

Aziraphale mengangguk. Ia meletakkan gelas kopinya di meja dekat jendela. Lalu melangkah ke rak buku terdekat. Bergumam sendiri, tangannya dengan elegan memilah buku. Tidak sampai semenit, Aziraphale ber- _aha!_ dan membawa buku bersampul marun kepada Anathema.

" _Semua Bermuara pada Aura_ ," katanya dengan gembira. "Aku tidak kenal dekat dengan Matilda, hanya bertemu anaknya, Josaphat dan dia sangat benci pada 'hal-hal mistis'. Ia sangat senang, waktu aku membeli semua buku-buku peninggalan ibunya. Agak kurang sopan mengatakan ini, tapi aku senang buku-buku ini jatuh ke tanganku."

Anathema berbinar. Buku yang dipegangnya adalah terbitan pertama yang dimiliki oleh Matilda sendiri. Kata pengantarnya yang ditulis oleh Amelia Parrish, rupanya juga ditandatangani oleh beliau. _Sahabatmu sampai akhir, Matty! –Ames_ , begitu tulisnya.

"Oh! Lihat, Amelia Parrish menandatangani edisi yang ini!"

Aziraphale mengangguk. "Ya, mereka berteman baik. Sayang aku tidak sempat mengunjungi Matilda, sesering aku mengunjungi Amelia." Aziraphale menyempatkan diri menata ulang buku-bukunya. "Aku masih ingat, saat ia melihat auraku. Katanya, ' _Ah! Aziraphale! Kau selalu tampak kelabu!'_ dan kukira itu karena aku belum mendapatkan sajian ikan _Trout_ yang sangat kuinginkan."

Anathema mendongak. "Ia berbicara soal auramu?"

"Benar sekali, Ames bilang ia tidak pernah bertemu malaikat yang sekelabu aku." Aziraphale tertawa kecil, lalu mendesah penuh nostalgia. "Ah, wanita tua itu. Aku rindu sup dombanya."

"Um," Anathema berdehem. "tapi auramu tidak berwarna kelabu, Aziraphale."

Tangan Aziraphale berhenti di udara. "Apa?"

"Auramu," Anathema memusatkan perhatiannya, dan ia melihat aura Aziraphale lagi. "warnanya bukan abu-abu."

"Oh?" Aziraphale mundur dari raknya dan terlihat takjub, seolah kemungkinan bahwa ia memiliki aura berwarna selain kelabu tidak pernah terlintas di kepalanya. Aziraphale meletakkan buku astronomi yang ia pegang. "Apa warnanya?"

"Hijau." _Kau akan melihat kebenaran direntangkan oleh sayap-sayap melintasi birunya langit dan hijaunya hutan._

"Hijau?" Aziraphale terdengar antusias. "Sungguh?"

"Dan biru," tambah Anathema, mendadak ia tidak bisa berhenti berbicara. "Seperti aura Crowley. Aura kalian berbentuk sayap, besar dan mengagumkan. Mereka akan saling merangkul tiap kali kalian berdekatan. Hampir tidak ada aura manusia yang melakukan itu karena aura manusia melingkupi seluruh tubuh mereka, tapi... _well,_ kalian bukan manusia.

"Itulah yang kulihat kemarin dulu. Di pesta ulang tahun Adam. Sayap kalian saling merangkul satu sama lain. Seakan saling melindungi. Indah sekali. Sangat indah."

Aziraphale merona.

"Kutinggal sebentar dan kau sudah membuat Aziraphale merah seperti kepiting rebus, haruskah aku khawatir?"

Suara Crowley membuat Aziraphale tersentak dan Anathema menoleh. Sang iblis tidak tampak seperti iblis, bahkan setelah Anathema berada cukup dekat untuk mengamati. Jika auranya saja yang terlihat, akan sangat mudah mengira ia dan Aziraphale adalah jenis makhluk supranatural yang sama. Mereka begitu mencintai satu sama lain, hingga perlahan namun pasti, saling meleburkan diri menjadi satu.

Aziraphale menolak untuk terlihat salah tingkah, sehingga sangat mungkin Anathema melihat ia membuat rona kemerahan di pipinya menghilang.

"Kau dapat wafelnya, _dear_?" Ia bertanya, berharap bisa mengalihkan perhatian.

"Yang terbaik di London." Crowley tersenyum, melangkah mendekati sang malaikat. Seketika itu juga, Anathema melihat dua pasang sayap aura kembali saling merapatkan diri. Anathema tersenyum.

"Aku sebaiknya pulang, Newton mungkin–"

"Tidak ada yang menolak Crowley, Nona Buku. Newton bisa menunggu." Crowley mengedikkan bahu ke arah belakang. "Ikutlah sarapan dengan kami."

Aziraphale menyilakan. "Ayo, Nona Anathema."

"Sungguh, aku–" Anathema bisa merasakan kepalanya mengangguk cepat, padahal mulutnya sudah siap berkata 'tidak'.

"Crowley!" Aziraphale menghardik dan mendelik padanya. "Itu tidak sopan!"

"Apa?" Crowley mengangkat bahu. "Jangan salahkan aku! Aku cuma ingin dengar lebih lanjut soal sayap kita yang saling merangkul! Aku tidak tahu, kau begitu ingin dekat denganku, Aziraphale."

Sang malaikat mengerjap kemudian menggerutu tidak jelas–terbagi antara malu dan kesal karena digoda. Crowley mengucapkan sesuatu dan Aziraphale membalas, mereka saling berdebat sembari melangkah ke bagian belakang toko buku. Di belakangnya, Anathema mengikuti, tidak memperhatikan karena ia terlalu sibuk mengetik SMS pada Newton untuk makan sereal, tanpa dirinya pagi ini.

 

 

♦

 

** Cuplikan Buku**

**_Semua Bermuara pada Aura _ ** ** karya Matilda Goschbért **

_Warna hijau dalam aura menunjukkan kasih sayang dan cinta yang bertumbuh, disertai dengan keinginan untuk melayani–untuk membantu orang lain. Sebagai salah satu simbol keseimbangan dan harmoni, aura berwarna hijau juga mencerminkan pertumbuhan seorang pribadi, keterbukaan hati, kemauan untuk berubah dan bertransformasi..._

–Semua Bermuara pada Aura, hal. 45

 

_Sebagai salah satu warna aura yang paling sering ditemui di antara manusia, warna biru menandakan kedamaian, keteraturan, dan keteguhan hati. Pemilik aura ini adalah orang yang bisa mengatakan kebenaran sebagaimana adanya dan mengetahui apa yang ia inginkan serta apa yang mampu ia lakukan..._

–Semua Bermuara pada Aura, hal. 113

 

_Edith Simona dan Amelia Parrish, telah membuktikan bahwa fenomena ini juga berlaku dalam pergerakan aura sepasang belahan jiwa. Tarik-menarik dan saling mempengaruhi tidak lagi menjadi reaksi namun menjadi refleks, yang hanya bisa dikembangkan bila koneksi di antara keduanya sangat kuat. Hal ini sangat jarang ditemukan, tetapi ada. Mustahil untuk tidak terpesona pada keindahannya..._

–Semua Bermuara pada Aura, hal. 379

 

 

 

• **fin •**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> > Petikan buku Matilda G., _Semua Bermuara pada Aura_ merupakan karangan saya belaka, namun masih didasarkan pada terjemahan bebas dari artikel yang saya ambil dari **[sini](https://www.chakra-anatomy.com/aura-colors.html), dengan perubahan.**
>> 
>> **ETA** : [This fanart](https://belindarimbi13.tumblr.com/post/185984705690/quadlinda-although-i-understood-anathema-doesnt) is the closest thing I could ever get for the visualisation of this fic. I do not relate to the artist nor the fanart. The story was written before I see the art and the artist doesn't know me. But I'd think it'd be awesome if you could see it too ♥
> 
>  
> 
> Rasanya lucu mendedikasikan karya yang mungkin tidak dibaca oleh orang-orang yang bersangkutan karena perbedaan bahasa, but oh well, why not? Fanfiksi ini didedikasikan untuk **GC AC/DC** di Twitter, yang sudah menjadi safe-place untuk bertukar headcanon dan diam-diam membuat saya ingin menulis fanfiksi.
> 
> ~~I swear guys, I want to write this in English but I was stuck and next I knew I was 1k+ deep already, writing in Bahasa sORRY NEXT TIME MAYBE?~~
> 
> Warna sayap aura A/C terinspirasi dari warna mata D/C; this is purely their faults, jangan salahkan bunda membucin u____u
> 
> Penjelasan singkat kenapa aura Aziraphale awalnya berwarna kelabu: karena dia ketemu Amelia sekitar abad ke-19 dan Aziraphale lagi sedikit kesepian tanpa Crowley jadi mood-nya memburuk. Pada waktu itu, kalau menurut buku, Crowley lagi bobok cantik (simply because he enjoyed it, although he did have to get up in 1832 to go to the lavatory).
> 
> Kenapa ditulis dari sudut pandang Anathema? Simply because she's my girl and I love her. Bukan karena dia bisa baca aura, soalnya saya baru dapat ide nulis soal aura setelah saya nulis 1,5k dan enggak tahu ini mau dibawa kemana haha #dasarbego
> 
> Anyway, terima kasih sudah membaca! Kudos dan review akan sangat mencerahkan hari ♥
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
